Whispering Winds
by Nessa-kitty
Summary: IK One-Shot: Inuyasha Thinks about what Kagome might want for a change.


A/N:: Ok you can kill me now, I have yet to put up a story in a long ass time. I have a few one shots I'm working on. And if Lasako would get of her lazy bum we could work on the other story(summers nightmare) and MAYBE get the 4th chapter done. -,-;  
  
I know that I am REALLY bad about finishing stories. AND I SWEAR that once my stupid muse gets off her fucking vacation I will get back to my damned stories!  
  
looks over at Lasako laying half on and half off the couch drowning in her own drool  
  
Nessa :: good kami...  
  
Lasako :: Snorts and snores  
  
Bob :: Erases all her songs off her computer again BWUAHAHAHA!!  
  
Lasako :: Snorts and wakes upWTF was that?!  
  
Bob :: Hides behind the lamp  
  
Nessa :: He's behind the lamp....points  
  
Lasako :: BOB!!!! You dirty cock sucking whore!!  
  
Bob :: You can't hurt me! I'm the lord and master Foamy!!!!  
  
Lasako :: you're what.....?  
  
Nessa :: no...Foamy is a squirrel you're a fucking cheap ass computer.  
  
Bob :: damn..  
  
Lasako :: kills bob  
  
Nessa :: ok...can we get on what the fucking story now?  
  
Lasako :: Am I in it?  
  
Nessa :: No  
  
Lasako :: Why not.  
  
Nessa: :: BECAUSE!!! Now let's starts what DAMN story!  
  
Lasako :: -,- fine...  
  
Whispering wing  
  
One-shot . . . . . . . Brushing her black hair away from her sleeping face Inuyasha smiled. He loved her I had finally told her what his heart had known and longed to tell her. He hadn't thought that she would have been that happy when he told her of his love for her. He chuckled at the way she jumped on him and cried and laughed ta the same time. She really was something.  
  
Looking back down at her he watched her sleep peacefully. She had every right to be tired. After the love making they just shared together who won't be tired. Well...what 'human' wouldn't be tired?  
  
The last thing he had to do brought a bang to his heart. He had to tell Kikyo. He had to tell her he had chosen a mate and could not follower her to hell when she died. Kikyo was going to be pissed. She might even try to kill him.  
  
He snorted.  
  
Kikyo won't kill him, and he knew it. She would try her best as long as she lived to try and get him to come to hell with her. Well, He just put a big gap in her plans. It was time he started to think about what he wanted. And he wanted Kagome.  
  
Kagome wiggled a bit under the blanket and mewed something that sounded like the cute little sounds he enjoyed her making during sex. Inuyasha smiled again.  
  
"Everything is perfect. I have you, Naraku is dead, Miroku has Sango, and the jewel is complete. He looked at the glowing orb around kagome's neck. To think that was the jewel that started this whole adventure, and brought them together at last. Taking the jewel between his fingers he stared into the jewel wondering if he could still wish on it. Or more like, did he still want to wish on it? What more did he want? He looked over at Kagome again. 'What does she want?'  
  
I interrupted her life, 3 years of her life she gave to me and the quest for the Shikon. Does she regret it? No, she won't regret it; we had so many fun times together. But maybe she would like something. I mean she gave so much and she really didn't get anything back for it. I treated her badly and gave her a hard time the whole time we were looking for the shards. "I should have been nicer."  
  
Inuyasha ears drooped. He remembered all the times he had called her a bitch and a wench. He felt horrid for making her cry all the times she was a little bit slow when it came to their travels. She wasn't even going to school anymore because of him. He had kept her in his time for so long that she had to drop out. There was no possible way that she could keep going to school and pass.  
  
Inuyasha got up and put his pants on and hopped out of her window to sit on the branch of the god tree. "God. What did I do? I treated her like crap and she gave so much for me. Why did she do it...?"  
  
He sat on the tree sulking and wondered what on earth made her stay by his side. His ear twitched and he sniffed the air. 'Shit' Inuyasha turned around to see kagome in one of her white fuzzy robes smiling up at him. He went to open his mouth to say something but was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to say. He just stared at Kagome who kept smiling up at him thoughtfully.  
  
"My silly hanyou..." Kagome tilted her head up at Inuyasha. "I stayed with you because I love you. I would have died for you. I was happy as long as you were happy and safe."  
  
"But you gave up so much," Inuyasha jumped from his branch back into the room then pulled Kagome into his arms and held her tight. "Don't you ever wonder what your life would have been like if you never feel down that well and bumped into me?"  
  
Kagome just shook her head "Inuyasha, I can't think of what my life would have been like. It would be dull and boring. You gave my life meaning. You gave me adventure and magic. You gave me a life."  
  
Inuyasha pulled her hair back away from her neck. There a pinkish scar marked her skin. She was his. And she had accepted his mark and his love. So why was he so damned worried? Inuyasha brought brows together and too a breath. "Kagome?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
Inuyasha sniffed and his ear twitched. He smiled and rested his head against her forehead. "You said I gave you a life. What do you think of making a life...together?"  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm your mate. I will go with you were ever you go. "  
  
"That's not what I meant Kagome" He moved his hand down to her tummy and squeezed a little then whispering into her ear, "A life kagome, Do you want to make a 'life' with me?"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. "Am I...?"  
  
Inuyasha smile widened and his eyes sparkled like Kagome had never seen before. Kagome looked down at her tummy and laughed, then looking at Inuyasha she stared to cry. For the first time in a long time Inuyasha cried too. Tears streaked down his face. 'Gods, my time has finally come...I time to enjoy my life and the life of a family has come'  
  
Inuyasha pushed kagome over to the bed and sat down next to her. Taking her hands into his he stared straight into her eyes. "Kagome..Is this what you want? I want to know what you want. This is your future too."  
  
Kagome looked mildly stunned that Inuyasha was asking what she wanted and was showing concern of her future. Maybe he was growing up. Maybe he was finally going to look at things her way once and a while. Kagome smiled and kissed him.  
  
The kiss was the only answer he needed to know that's what she wanted. She wanted a life and family with him. And that was ok in his book.  
  
Now that only thing left was to explane this to her mother.  
  
BUWHAHAHAHAHA!!! And that's where I'm going to leave this one-shot Hehe , how do you like them apples. You don't? Well neither do I. So..HA!  
  
Ja ne mina!  
  
- Silver-neko a.k.a Nessa a.k.a. Amanda a.k.a dysfunctional gothic smurf (take your pick of what you want to call me, I could really care less.) 


End file.
